Fraternization Bullets
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Rick and Calleigh are a couple, but can they deal with the trouble and judgement by the others when they find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

FRATERNIZATION BULLETS

FRATERNIZATION BULLETS.

Chapter 1.

"Damn it Rick, where are you?" Calleigh yelled in the phone as she was walking back and forth in the firearms lab.

"I'm stuck in traffic, stupid rush hour" he said annoyed, since he knew she hated when he was late.

"Calleigh, do you have the results" she suddenly heard Horatio say from behind and said: Shit I have to go.

"New boyfriend?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Uhm, I have you results right here, Horatio I was wondering about something" she said.

"Yes" he replied and took the results.

"You and Rick, how long have you know each other?" she asked.

"Oh lord, fourteen years if not longer, why do you ask" he replied.

"No reason" she said.

"He's not giving you any trouble is he?" Horatio asked concerned.

"No, not after the incident last year" she said thoughtfully.

"Calleigh, I'm, oh Horatio" said Rick that just run into the lab.

"Rick what are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

"I'm seeing Calleigh" he said when he saw her shook her head and added: I have some unfinished business with her.

"Regarding what?" Horatio asked defensive.

"Just something regarding an old case" said Rick.

"I though you solved that already, why don't you just leave her alone" said Horatio angrily.

"I did not still some loose ends" Rick snapped back.

"Haven't she been through enough if you don't have to breath down her neck to" said Horatio, what he didn't see was the Calleigh that was behind Rich let her hand slide over his arm.

"Caine will you just let me deal with this, no one will get hurt" said Rick.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes" said Horatio and left.

"I'm so sorry Rick, I didn't expect him to be down here just now" said Calleigh and stroke his arm while she looked into his brown eyes.

He broke free, walked over to the gun range leaned over and sighed, Calleigh quickly walked over to him, put an arm at his shoulder, leaned over and said: Rick, honey it's ok.

"Ms Duquesne it's no use, everyone hates me" he said and looked down.

"They might, but I don't" she said and reached up and gave him a peck on the check.

"I know, and I'm sorry I was late" he said and smiled wagly at her.

"It's ok, so where are we going later?" she asked.

"I dunno, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I dunno, oh can we go to the movies we haven't been there in the longest time" she said.

"Hide away in the dark" he said with a sly smile.

"Something like that, but you better behave" she said.

"Always, would never dare to make you cross" he said.

Calleigh giggled and said: So are we going out to eat first?

"If you want" he said.

"I do if I ever can get this done" she said with a sigh.

"Much to do" he said.

"Yeah always" she said.

"Know how that is, so when shall I pick you up?" he asked.

"How about round 5 Pm?" she asked.

"Sounds good, see you later the Ms Duquesne" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"And you better not be late" she said in a warning tone.

"Wouldn't dare to" he said with as sigh.

"Oh what's that, grumpy" she said.

"Maybe just a little" he said.  
"What is troubling you?" she asked and put a hand on his arm.

"Just work" he said.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"No, but I have to go, see you later" he said.

"You will" she said and gave him another kiss before he left wondering if it was only work that troubled him.

"Eric you will not believe what I just saw" said Ryan in shock as he meet Eric inside the DNA lab.  
"What?" Eric asked.  
"Calleigh and Stetler" said Ryan.  
"Well what's so surprising about that, bet he was only down to bug her" said Eric.  
"No no, they were kissing" said Ryan.  
"Who was?" Natalia said that just walked in and saw Eric's jaw drop.  
"Calleigh and Rick" said Ryan again.  
"Sorry what, you mean that Calleigh was kissing Rick" said Natalia.  
"That's what I said" said Ryan.  
"That can't be possible, Calleigh can't be with Rick" said Eric.  
"But huh, how, why?" Natalia asked shocked.  
"How should I know, I just saw them kissing, I don't know why or how, I'm as shocked as you, I dunno what she could possibilly see in him" said Ryan.  
"You sure about this" said Eric.  
"I am yes" said Ryan.  
"Hey Eric you got my results" they suddenly heard Calleigh say.  
"You kissed Rick" said Eric.  
"Why?" asked Natalia.  
"I don't see that my personal life is any of your concern, and do you have my results" said Calleigh.  
"But it's Stetler" said Ryan as Eric started to look through his papers after what she wanted.  
"What did Rick do this time?" said Horatio, he just entered.  
Everyone went quiet at once and Calleigh took her papers and left the room, while Horatio asked: Is any of you going to tell me what is going on?  
"Hey Ryan weren't we going to check out that crime scene" said Eric.  
"Yes, see you Natalia" said Ryan as they headed for the cars.  
"I have to" said Natalia and left the lab to go and find Valera while Horatio stood back looking at and empty lab wondering what he didn't know, he shook it of and went up to his office.

Text: Rick, Ryan saw us, so him, Nat and Eric knows, and it's they will ask even more about this I just know it, and what will happen when Horatio finds out I really don't know at all, but would you mind if I brought my laptop and worked in your office? C. End Text.

Text: Of course Ms Duquesne, I don't mind at all, that lab of yours is like high school you know that, and we both knew this would happen sooner or later. R. End Text.

Text: I know, I just didn't know it would happen so soon, I'll be there in not long, it hurt. C. End Text.

A moment later Calleigh entered Rick's office and sat down on his coach with a sigh. He quickly sat down beside her, wrapped and arm around her and said: Are you ok?

"No, hurt" she said.

"My loving bullet" he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Why do they have to be so mean" she said sadly.

"My fault" he said honest and hold her closer while she started to cry softly.

"Why did you have to be so mean at first" she said.

"I dunno, it's just I you know" he said and looked at her.

"I know colt" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"Did you ever do anything with?" he asked.

"You know I didn't, just Jake and then Eric, dunno why I ever ended up with him and now you" she said.

"I know, so do you have much work" he said.

"I do" she replied with a sigh.

"I'll let you have my office I can work downstairs in the break room" he said and took his laptop.

"Thank you colt" she said and gave him a soft kiss before she sat down by his desk and started to work.

"Calleigh, have you?" Rick started to ask thirty minutes later when he realized she was sound a sleep on his desk.

He walked over stroke her neck gently and said: And I thought you had work bullet.

"Not my fault I'm tired, had you not decided to go on that trip of yours so we had to make long distance calls all night I wouldn't have" she said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry, so you want me to bring you along next time then?" he asked.

"You know I wouldn't have time for that when people are dying all the time" she said with another yawn.

"Even you have to have a vacation some time" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Yes and coming along on one of your seminars is just how I wanna spend it" she said.

"Are you saying what I do is boring?" he asked.

"It's not exactly fun" she replied.

"I know, if only" he said thoughtfully.

"Don't go there, you know I don't mind what you do, just I have to" she stopped when she saw his sad eyes.

Rick sighed and went over to the bookshelf when she said: Don't be that way really I don't mind.

"I know and I'm sorry I kept you up all week" he said feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it and now that you're back I can sleep at night" she said.

"That's what you think" he said with a sly smile.

"Oh really, what are you implying Mr Stetler" she said with a giggle.

"Nothing at all Ms Duquesne" he said and smiled at her.

"That's what I though, but really have to work, just for and hour or two" she said with a sigh.

"I know, so I'll just leave you to your work again" he said with a sigh and headed for the door when she said: Rick can't you do your work here?.

"Wouldn't I be in your way?" he asked.

"No, not at all and I want you to be here, please" she said.

"I'll be right back then" he said and left to get his things while she started to look through some papers.

"So what do you wanna see bullet?" Rick asked since they were standing in the ticket line and it was soon their turn to buy tickets.

"Dunno, something romantic maybe" she said.

"Do you we really have to say another girl movie" he said with a sigh.

"Please Rick, I'll make it up to you later" she said.

"Uhm ok" he said and bought the tickets and they went inside.

"I have to go to the ladies will you please buy popcorn in the meanwhile" she said and gave him a peck on the check before she left him.

Rick had just gotten in line when he heard Horatio say: So you're here to.

"I am" he said as the line was moving slowly forward.

"With who?" asked Horatio as Julia joined him.

"Noone" said Rick and told the man behind the counter what he wanted.

"You're going to the movies alone" said Julia in disbelief.

"Yes" he said and got out of the line.

"You believe that" said Julia as Horatio told the man what he wanted.

"I do, I mean who would go to the movies with him, come on let's go inside" said Horatio and they went to get in line to get in.

A moment later Calleigh found Rick and said: Oh you bought chocolate you're a life saver.

"You're such a sweet tooth, ready to go inside?" he asked.

"Mhm" she said and followed him inside, sat down next to him and he quickly put his arm around her and let her lean close to him and said: So how are you planning to pay me back for this.

"I haven't decided yet" she said with a giggle.

"Oh really and I though you always planned everything" he said.

"Ha ha, very funny" she said with another giggle.

"God I hate these commercials so boring" he said with a grunt.

"Stop complaining and give me some sugar" she said in a demanding tone.

Rick bent his head a little and pressed his lips gently against her and let his tongue slide in and play with hers as the commercials went on.

"Horatio isn't that Calleigh making out with Rick a few rows down" said Julia suddenly.

"How?" Horatio said shocked that Julia was in fact right since Calleigh were without a doubt the one Rick was making out with. Then they suddenly broke free, he said something that made her blush before she took the lead and hardly pressed her lips hardly against his as she pressed her self against him at the same time before the commercials stopped and they both looked up at the screen, she leaning against him.

"What the hell, how can she be with him, I though she hated him" Horatio whispered.

"The line between love and hate is thin and she don't seem to hate him, she looks very much in love" said Julia.

"How can she love him, he's no good, he's just an idiot" Horatio whispered annoyed, not getting what Calleigh could see in Rick at all.

"How should I know and my aren't you hard tonight" Julia whispered as her hand had slipped from his thigh to his groin.

"Umf" he said and let his eyes rest on the screen trying to get his mind focused on what was going on there not Calleigh and Rick, not getting why it bothered him as much.

Julia bent closer and nibbled a bit on his neck when he whispered: Julia not here.

"Why not, it's so dark that noone will see it at all" she said and keep going a bit.

"I'm trying to watch the moooovie" he said with a little growl realizing that her kissing his neck was hardly the problem anymore as she had opened his zipper and had somehow managed to get between his legs and started to suck on his hardness.

"Juuuuuulia pleaaaaaaaaaase don't" he let out as she kept going faster and faster.

Horatio struggled to not scream out in pleasure as he cum in her mouth. Julia quickly and quietly returned to her seat shortly after and he gave her a peck on the check to thank her.

"Damn mister Big for leaving her at the alter like that, you would never do that would you Rick" Calleigh whispered.

"No I would never hurt you like that Ms Duquesne, he's a real fool" said Rick and kissed her softly.

"You think he'll make it up to her later on?" she whispered.

"I surly hope so" he said wondering what wimen found so fascinating about sex and the city as they kept watching.

"Oh he proposed with a shoe, how cute" said Calleigh and smiled as they walked out of the cinema.

"Very, and I liked the ending, so tell me Ms Duquesne if you could have any proposal you wanted what would it be?" he asked.

"I dunno, just that I wanted to be real surprised" she said honest.

"Not a ring in the champagne on a nice restaurant then" he said.

"No, heavens no, that's to normal, want something original, why are you going to propose" she replied.

"Not at the moment no, to early, but maybe some day in the future" he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"Then later my name would be Calleigh Stetler, I dunno" she said.

"Well that's way in the future and you don't have to take my name if you don't wanto" he said.

"Hmmm" she said thoughtfully.

"Do you wanna go for a drink and dance or go home?" she asked.

"Let's go dancing" she said.

"After you my lady" he said as they headed for the nightclub they used to go to.

Rick watched Calleigh as she was dancing closely with another guy. He took another sip of his drink as he saw the guy went to close and Calleigh snarl at him for doing so before she came over and said: Hey colt wanna dance?

"Nah I rather watch" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh come on" she said and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No, not much of a dancer, but you go out there and have some more fun" he said.

"Be right back" she said and gave him a long deep kiss before she went back out.

"Rick what are you doing with her?" he suddenly heard Horatio say.

"What do you mean?" said Rick.

"Of all the girls why are you seeing her?" asked Horatio.

"Because I love her and she me, so why not" said Rick.

"You can not be serious, you can't love anything" Horatio snarled.

"Oh stay out of it Caine" Rick snarled back.

"You stay away from her you hear" Horatio snarled.

"You can not be serious, you have no right to tell me who I can and can not see" Rick snarled.

"You can't have her" Horatio yelled at him.

"And why is that" said Rick.

"You are only going to have your fun with her and then hurt her" said Horatio.

"No he won't, he loves me" said Calleigh.

"He's toying with you and you can't be with him" said Horatio.

"He's not, he's serious, we might even get married, and you can not tell me who I can and can not be with, come on Rick, let's go" said Calleigh and took his hand.

"See you Caine" said Rick as they left while Horatio looked angrily after them.

"Rick do you like babies?" Calleigh asked as he stroke her back gently while she lay on top of him relaxing.

"Why do you ask, you're not pregnant are you and I was so careful" he said a bit worried.

"Nah, not yet anyways, I was just thinking that maybe someday we might you know have one, if you like to that is" she said with a sigh.

"I dunno, I can't exactly see my self as a dad, kids they kinda don't like me and I'm not good with them" he said honest.

"But Rick, if they were your own it would be different I'm sure, they would love you" she said.

Rick didn't say anything, he just sighed and looked away for a moment, he had knew this would come sooner or later since Calleigh was after all a woman and at some point she would automatically want children, but still he couldn't picture him self with any.

"Nah they wouldn't, noone could" he said silently and closed his eyes.

"But I do, I love you more than anything in this world, do you still not see that" she thought before she drifted of.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Horatio was walking back and forth through the living room, he was annoyed, in fact he was very annoyed and didn't know exactly why it bothered him so much that Calleigh was with Rick and that she claimed she loved him.

It was not like they were a couple or he wanted to be with her since he was with Julia.

Julia, he thought for a second about how they ended up together again in the first place, he couldn't remember, but he guessed it was somewhere between her husband getting arrested, discussing Kyle, memories, gin and wine.

"Horatio why are you still up, come to be, we have to get up early" he heard Julia say.

"I was just thinking" said Horatio with a sigh.

"Still bugged about Calleigh being with Stetler?" she asked.

"Yes" he said.

"You want to be with her not me?" asked Julia.

"No, not at all, so I don't get why it bugs me so much" he said.

"You sure you don't want to be with her?" Julia replied thoughtfully.

"No, never, she's just a college" he said.

"Hmmm, come on get back in bed" she said softly and gave him a peck on the check.

"Not tired" he said with a sigh.

"I can always make you tired" she said with a sly smile.

"Umf" he said, but followed her to the bedroom.

It was early morning and Rick was standing outside the bathroom trying to get in which was for now use as Calleigh had looked the door.

"Calleigh, come on, let me in, I need to take a shower" he said.

"No, just go away" she said.

"Calleigh, sweetheart what is wrong?" he asked a bit concern.

"You, you're a jerk" she said.

"Sweetheart, are you crying?" he asked a bit concerned.

"No, just go away Rick" she said.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong" he said, but got no reply.

"Calleigh, you have to get out of there some time you have work and I'm not going anywhere until you do" he said and sat down outside the door.

"Why are you so damn stubborn" she said and opened the door.

"Because I love you" he said.

"I know, but what you said last night, you hurt me" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"How can you say I don't love you after all we've been through" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out, I shouldn't have said that" he said and looked down.

"No you shouldn't and Rick, the other thing" she said.

"I really don't think it's a good idea" he said.

"But what if I said I was pregnant what would you say then" she said silently.

"Are you?" he asked, his eyes light up, but just a little.

"I dunno yet, I might, I have and doctors appointment later today" she said.

"You really are pregnant" he said again.

"As I said I dunno yet" she said

"But if you are I'm gonna be a dad" he said.

"You are yes" she said and looked at him.

"When is your doctors appointment?" he asked.

"1pm, I can call you after" she said.

"I'm coming with you" he said.

"Really you would, I though you didn't want children" she said surprised.

"Well, pends on how they turn out" he said honest.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well a couple more of you wouldn't be so bad" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Aren't you the sweetest, but I have to go" she said.

"I'll pick you up later so we can go together" he said.

"Mhm, but don't be late" she said in a warning tone.

"I won't" he said and gave her another soft kiss before she left.

"Horatio, do you have a moment" said Calleigh as she got inside his office.

"Yes of course" he said and looked at her wondering what he wanted.

"Can I have and hour or so of because I need to go to the doctors" she said.

"Are you ill?" he asked as he couldn't see anything wrong with her.

"No, yes, uhm, kinda, but really not, but I have to go" she said.

"Well that was a very good answer, does it have to do with Rick, he didn't harm you did he?" asked Horatio concerned.

"It has to do with Rick, bet he didn't harm me, he would never do that" said Calleigh.

"Then why would you need to go to the doctor?" asked Horatio.

"I wouldn't see why that is any of your concern" said Calleigh honest.

"It is when you have to go during your working hours" he said.

"Well the doctor office closes as 3PM, so when did you expect me to book and hour when I work to three well longer actually" she said.

"That is really not a problem, do it on your own time" he said.

"Why are you being so difficult, how many times have I asked for an hour of during the time I have worked for you" she said.

"How am I supposed to remember that or anything else that goes on in you pathetic life" he yelled at her.

Calleigh gasped and yelled back "Well at least I'm not living with my ex just because I'm desperate and need to get laid, an I'm going" she yelled back.

"What I do with my ex is nunna you concern, and at least I haven't sleep with every girl around here like you have with all the guys, you're real easy going you know that" he yelled back.

"To far Horatio, to far" she said calmly.

"Not only did you sleep with any man here, you went over to treasury and the IAB to" he snarled.

"Ok that's it, I had it with you and this lab, I quit you have my resignation by the end of the day" she yelled at him as she slammed the door on her way out.

"What just happened" he though a bit confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Horatio what the hell did you just do" said Eric a moment later, since he like the rest of the lab had heard the yelling.

"I think I screwed everything up" he said with a sigh wondering what he was going to do now.

"You gotto apologize" said Eric.

"The hell I ain't" he said stubborn.

"Well then you just lost the best ballistic expert that ever was just because you can't talk to her like a normal person" said Eric.

"There is better than her out there" said Horatio annoyed.

"You know there isn't, you screwed up big time and you know it" said Eric.

"Oh just leave it alone" said Horatio.

"With her gone this lab will fall a part" said Eric.

"It won't there is more than her here" said Horatio.

"You just wait and see" said Eric and left.

"You're a prick you know that Horatio" he said to him self as he sighed and continued what he was doing.

"Rick what do I do?" asked Calleigh, she was laying in the sofa in his office, her head was resting on his lap.

"He really said that" said Rick.

"He did, why would he do that, that's just mean" she said.

"I dunno, but are you really going to quit" he said.

"I dunno, I love my lab, and the people there, but if he's gonna be like that I don't wanna work for him, can't you fire him and take over colt" she said with a sigh.

"Don't think your co-workers would like that very much although it would be fun to work beside you bullet" he said and smiled at her.

"You mean you could actually do it" she said surprised.

"I probably could dig up something and do it yes" he said thoughtfully.

"You were always after the lab weren't you" she said with a sigh.

"More his job and you to be honest" he said and bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Poor little Rick that never made Lieutenant" she said with a giggle.

"At least I have the girl and I don't think I'm that little" he said with a sly smile.

"Ha ha, very funny, you do and you ain't" she said with another happy giggle.

"So what are you gonna do then?" he asked.

"Run away and join SWAT of course" she said.

"Seriously" he said and stroke her hair.

"Seriously I haven't decided, there is a lot of things I can and want to do" she said honest.

"You really want to join SWAT?" he asked.

"I do, but not for years yet, and can't do that while I'm pregnant either" she said.

"No not exactly the job for a pregnant lady even if I think you will be good at it" he said.

"I know, maybe I could open my own gun store or range or something like that, that way I will get a little break from all the murders" she said thoughtfully.

"You will, but do you have the money to do so?" he asked.

"I do, and I think it would be nice, I could have a range and rent out shooting weapons and have a store to cell everything close by" she said.

"And where would you have this?" he asked.

"I dunno, I would really like to have it in Miami and I want the range to be for both adults and children, and I could teach shooting to" she said.

"You really think you can do this" he said.

"I really do, tell you what if you make up a name I will manage everything else" she said.

"That's a deal, but we better go so we won't be late for the doctors appointment" he said.

"Oh I almost forgot" she said with a yawn.

"Good you have me to remind you then" he said and smiled at her.

"Yes very good, come on" she said and got up of the coach.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

3 MONTHS LATER.

"I can't believe she actually quit" said Eric to Natalia.

"Can you blame her, I mean he didn't even try to apologize, but what I can't believe is that she's having a baby with Rick" said Natalia.

"You guys heard the latest news?" said Ryan that just came into the DNA lab.

"What" said Eric with a yawn, after Calleigh quit two months back they had twice to much to do and he was starting to get tired, not only that, but everything was a complete mess.

"Calleigh is opening her own gun range and gun store in a few days" said Ryan.

"You are kidding, how the heck can she afford that?" Natalia said shocked.

"Where did you hear this" said Eric.

"My new girl, she's into guns so she knows when new gun places shows up, she told me and according to the rumours Calleigh bought the thing her self" said Ryan.

"She did, so what is she calling this place then?" asked Eric.

"The lovegun shack, so are you going to the opening because I sure want to see this place" said Ryan.

"Sure, should be fun and I need a new gun" said Natalia.

"Yeah should be fun since I haven't seen you in a while" said Eric.

"It's Friday at ten" said Ryan as she headed over to the AV lab.

"You believe that" said Eric.

"It's Calleigh so yes" said Natalia and continued working.

"Rick isn't it just beautiful" said Calleigh, it was one hour until she was going to open and she was behind the counter looking out over the store.

"It is my love, it's really you" he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"You think everyone will like it or you think they'll think it's stupid" she said.

"They will love it, so how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"A little bit sick and tired, other than that fine" she said.

"You think you'll be ok or do you want me to stay" he asked.

"No go on I'll be just fine, but please stop by later" she said.

"I will, see you a bit later bullet" he said and gave her a kiss before she left.

Calleigh walked out of the shop and over to the saloon, she had made a café and looked like an old western saloon beside the store.

"Everything in order" she heard Jo ask.

"Yeah should say so" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Good, well we are all ready, is Rick going to be here?" she asked.

"No he's working, but he will come by later" Calleigh replied.

"That's nice, so does you old work buddies know you're engaged?" asked Jo.

"No, not at all as I haven't been speaking to them in a couple of weeks since I have been so bizzy preparing everything here" she said with a sigh feeling a bit bad about that.

"You think they will come" said Jo.

"Hope so, I need a little rest, so I'll be in my office for a little while" she said and left.

"You the bulletgirl?" a girl asked Calleigh when they had been open for about an hour.

"Yes" said Calleigh and smiled at her, her red hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled.

"You used to work at the lab right?" she asked.

"Yes, until Horatio decided to be stupid, so I quit and opened this instead" said Calleigh.

"It's pretty cool, but don't you miss the lab?" she asked.

"Not very much" said Calleigh.

"You know the lab is a mess after you left right" said the girl.

"No, and it's not my concern" said Calleigh.

"Uncle Horatio is a mess to, broke it of with Julia and now he's just angry and mean" said the girl.

"Uncle Horatio, that would make you Madison, I haven't seen you since you were a little girl" said Calleigh surprised.

"So are you going back?" Madison asked.

"Give me the gun back" she heard a girls voice say.

"No it's mine go find another" she heard a boy say.

"It's mine, go away" the girl cried.

"No it's mine, if you don't go away I'll shoot you" he said.

Calleigh turned and saw a girl and a boy she guess was around seven argue over a colt, walked over and said: You really shouldn't argue over guns, you might get hurt.

"But he took the one I wanted, not fair" the little girl cried.

"Tell you what, since it's the opening day you can have my gun, would you like that" said Calleigh and took it out of her holster.

"You would give away your gun, why?" asked the girl.

"Well I think you need it more than me" she said.

"Thanks a lot, look Andy I got a real police gun" said the girl happily.

"That's so cool, can I have a closer look at it later" he said.

"Course come on, gotto show daddy" she said and run out of the store with him.

"Bullet girl to the rescue" said Madison.

"Yes, I have so many already" she said with a smile.

"That's the one uncle Horatio gave you wasn't it, so you're never going back" said Madison.

"Not never, some day maybe, but now I want to do this" said Calleigh.

"You're engaged" she suddenly heard Natalia say.

"I am, so you came" said Calleigh happily.

"Of course, when?" asked Eric.

"Two weeks ago" she said and showed the ring.

"Nice, and now you're just gonna work here instead of the lab" said Ryan.

"That's the plan" she said with a smile.

"May I have a moment" she suddenly heard Horatio say.

"Of course, we can talk in my office, be right back" she said and left them.

"So you're engaged" he said and looked at her ring.

"I am yes, we would have done it sooner or later, but because of the baby and all it felt right" she said honest.

"Are you happy with him?" asked Horatio.

"I am very happy with him, don't think I ever have been this happy and I know he loves me very much despite what you and the others may think" she said.

"Well then I'm happy for you" he said with a heavy sigh.

"So I hear you and Julia broke up" she said.

"Yes it was no good, so it was for the best" he said and tilted his head and looked at her.

"What went wrong?" she asked.

"I fell in love with you and everything went south" he said.

"You did what?" she said shocked and backed a few steps backwards.

"I'm sorry, but really I love you, I can't control how I feel, think at some point I always loved you" he said and walked closer to her.

"Why would you say that, you know I'm happy with Rick why would you try to ruin that, that's just mean" she said.

"As I said I can't help how I feel" he said.

"Then you should have kept it to your self because I don't feel the same way, will you please just leave" she said.

"Calleigh what happened, you don't answer my calls, you don't reply my emails nor my text messages, I said I was sorry" he tried.

"I was just bizzy, you think it was easy to open all this" she said.

"But I said I was sorry and I wanted you to come back" he said.

"Well you went too far and I don't feel like working with you anymore because you went way too far and you really hurt me wit what you said" she said.

"Calleigh" he said and took a step closer.

She didn't reply just looked down, it was first then when he saw her sad eyes he realized the damage he had done, so he said: Ok I can take a hint, again I'm sorry, but the door is always open if you want to come back.

Calleigh nodded wagly as he walked out the door.

A moment later Calleigh were firing angry bullets down at the range when she felt someone pull her pants. Calleigh put down the gun, took of the hearing aids, turned and saw Andy and the girl from earlier and said: Yes how may I help you?

"Can you teach us how to shoot?" said the little girl hopefully.

"Yeah cause mum and dad they don't have time and they say for us not to do it alone" said Andy.

"Of course, but we better go over to the gun range for children, so what is your name?" Calleigh said and looked at the little girl.

"Eva" she said and smiled at Calleigh.

"Well Eva, here we are, so you need to put on hearing aids and then I will show you how to hold and aim" said Calleigh.

Eva nodded when Calleigh heard Rick said: So you're having students now.

"Oh hey colt, yes I do" she said and smiled at him.

"You call him colt like the gun" said Andy surprised.

"Mhm, I was just about to teach her, would you teach him" said Calleigh.

"I guess I can, so do you have a gun partner" said Rick to Andy.

"Uh huh" he said and showed Rick his gun.

"So do you know where the safety pin is" said Rick and bent down so he was on Andy's level.

"Yeah here" said Andy.

"Mhm, so first you take on your hearing aids, then you remove it and shoot" said Rick.

"Do I have to have on hearing aids, it looks real stupid" said Andy.

"Yes or you can loose your hearing, you don't want that now do you" said Rick as he caught a glimpse over at Calleigh at the range next to them.

"No, ok" said Andy took the hearing aid on and shoot before he took it of and said: I missed.

"It's easier if you hold the gun like this" said Rick and showed him.

Andy nodded and tried again before he said: Yeah I did it, I fired it correctly, thanks colt.

And before Rick could react Andy had given him a hug before he run over to Eva to show her the score card.

"See not all children hate you" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I guess not, you seem a bit of everything ok?" he asked.

"Not really no" she said with a sigh.

"Rough morning?" he asked.

"A bit yes, Horatio he" she stopped wondering if it was wise to tell him.

"He what?" said Rick a bit concerned and Calleigh quickly explained.

"He didn't" said Rick shocked.

"Oh but he did, why would he do that, try to mess it up" she said.

"I dunno, want me to talk to him?" asked Rick.

"No it's ok, just got me a bit thrown of that's all" she said.

"Other than that are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm awfully tired, but I have to stick out the day" she said honest.

"I can take a day of and help you" he said.

"Really you could" she said.

"I could, just let me make some calls and I'll be right back" he said.

"Don't be to long" she said.

"I won't bullet" he said and gave her a peck on the check before he left her.

Natalia, Eric and Ryan were sitting in the saloon drinking coffee since they were still on the clock when Ryan suddenly said: Look over at the counter, the happy couple.

Rick and Calleigh were talking to one of the bartenders, Rick had his hand around her waist and bent over to whisper something in her ear from time to time.

"Ok someone has to tell me how they ended up a couple in the first place, because I just don't get it, I mean she used to hate his guts" said Eric.

"You can always ask the happy couple as they at the moment are heading over" said Ryan.

"Yeah that's a plan, you two hated each other and were enemies, now you're getting married, how did that happened" said Eric with a huff.

"You have to ask better than that" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Do what better?" asked Calleigh that only had heard the last sentence.

"How did you and Rick ended up shacking up?" Ryan asked without thinking it through.

"Drunken mistake" said Rick.

"Very funny, no it was not exactly that, or just that, it's a very long story" said Calleigh.

"A long and complicated story" said Rick and gave her a peck on the check.

"But it did start with us getting very drunk though" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Oh please do tell the story" said Natalia curiously.

"Ok so you all remember the whole incident where I was out and took a couple of drinks and then it ended up with the shooting and me yelling at Rick and everything else" said Calleigh.

"Yes, and we offered to be with you and everything, but you declined" said Natalia.

"I did since I wanted to be alone, but then I decided to go out and drown my sorrows, so I went to a bar and then I bumped into Rick for some reason and we started to argue over some drinks and they become even more drinks and well uhm dunno how" she stopped.

"You dunno how, jeez that's nice, well she was pretty much wasted and so was I so we decided to share a cab since we were going the same way and then we started to well uhm" he stopped.

"Oh yeah now I remember I was randy and annoyed at you and so we started going at it in the cab and finished up at my place and then I woke up with you and a banging headache the next day" said Calleigh.

"Then I woke up not quit remembering where I was at first then I remembered it all and found Calleigh in the kitchen making coffee wearing and old football jersey and it occurred to me that well she was beautiful and we at breakfast not really saying much and I left and we didn't keep much in touch before the whole note at the crime scene where we fought again, but then she started to date Eric" said Rick.

"Hold the phone you slept with him" said Eric shocked.

"Well as I said I was randy, and he's not a bad kisser and I needed some pluming and he knows his way around and well it was nice" said Calleigh and blushed.

"Jeez, you could taken any guy in the work and you take him" said Ryan, but he smiled so she knew he hadn't any hard feelings about it.

"Shush with the two of you I wanna know what happened after the pluming and how you fell in love" said Natalia.

"So I dated Eric only that didn't go to well and then I had a bad night and called Rick and we stayed up all night talking and then one call lead to many and that to dating and then somewhere along the line we fell in love and you know the rest" said Eric.

"Would you join me in the ladies" said Natalia.

"Mhm" said Calleigh and followed her.

"Sleeping with Stetler like that did you loose it?" Natalia asked.

"No, he was actually there for me when I needed him to, well didn't exactly need him, just someone and he's a great kisser and a great using his tools to" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Oh really so is he?" Natalia asked.

"He's real big and he knows how to please me" said Calleigh.

"So how is he rough, sensitive?" Natalia asked.

"Pends on what we are in the mood for, he can be very rough sometimes, that wild beast" she said with a sigh.

"I have no doubt he can, it's after all Stetler" said Natalia in a demeaning tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Calleigh asked.

"I mean he's kind of the enemy and not a very nice guy so I would be surprised that he could be anything other than rough, I'm even surprised that he can love at all" said Natalia.

"Why are you all speaking so badly of him, I mean he has flaws, but really he's not all bad" said Calleigh.

"He's Stetler" said Natalia.

"He's my future husband and the father of my child, I will not have you speak badly of him in front of me" said Calleigh.

"But Calleigh you didn't like him at first either remember, wouldn't it be better if you were with I dunno Horatio" said Natalia.

"I don't want Horatio, why can't everyone just understand that I'm going to be with Rick, and he loves me dearly" said Calleigh a tad frustrated.

"Because it's Rick" said Natalia.

"Umf" said Calleigh and walked out of the ladies room.

"Calleigh please don't be mad, just try to see my point of view" said Natalia.

"Why should I, I mean you guys are not even willing to give him a chance" said Calleigh.

"I'm sorry, I guess it just we have to get used to the idea, I mean he's been so you know" said Natalia.

"I know, but really he is a great guy to" said Calleigh looking at Rick, he was now joking with Eric and Ryan when Andy and Eva came up and asked him about something.

Rick excused him self and followed the children out of the saloon, as Calleigh sat down with the rest.

When Rick came back the others were gone and Calleigh were sitting by her self, or rather her head was on top of her arms as she was sleeping. As he came closer he could hear her let out little snores which made him smile.

Rick sat down next to her, placed a hand gently on her shoulder and said: Calleigh, sweetheart you can't sleep here.

She looked at him, yawned and said: But Rick I'm so tired, can't I sleep, just a little.

"You're working, so I don't think it's a good idea" he said and stroke her back.

"Well ok, so where did you go of to?" she asked.

"Eva and Andy wanted to do more target practicing and since their parents wasn't around they asked me to come with so they had and adult around" he said.

"You know what is weird" she said thoughtfully.

"What?" he asked.

"Earlier in the store they were looking at guns and said they were going to show their parents, but when they were doing target practice they were alone again, what if they don't have any parents at all" she said.

"They look to well dressed to be street kids" he said.

"Maybe they have parents only they can't take care of them, maybe they are addicted to something" she said and looked down.

"Oh sweetheart" he said and put his arm around her.

"You think we could maybe do something for them?" she asked.

"Not until you know what their situation is" he said.

"I can ask next time I see them, have a feeling they will be coming back a lot" she said thoughtfully as she got up and started to walk as the door while Rick sat back watching her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It was a couple of days later and Calleigh sat doing inventory in the saloon when she heard Eva say: Hey.

"Hey Eva, everything okay?" asked Calleigh wondering why she wasn't at school.

"Yeah great, there's someone I'd like you to meet" said Eva.

"Oh really who?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"I got a new pet" she said and held up a little turtle.

"How cute, do you have many pets?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh huh, got a cat, a dog, a rabbit and Andy got a rabbit, a bird, and a horse, we got them to keep us company, cause our parents is away a lot" she said and pet her little turtle.

"So what is this little guy's name?" asked Calleigh wondering why her and Andy's parent's was gone so much.

"It's a girl and her name is Rosie" said Eva proudly.

"What a beautiful name, so what do your parents do since they are gone so much?" Calleigh asked.

"Dunno" said Eva.

"What do you mean you don't know?" said Calleigh confused.

"Well they are at this place, but don't know the meaning of the word, they go there when they are sick" said Eva thoughtfully.

"What word is that?" Calleigh asked.

"Rehab, they go there a lot, then they get better and come home, then they get sick and have to leave, it's very confusing and I don't like it very much, cause I don't like it when we have to live alone" she said and looked down.

"Are they away a lot?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes very much so, and I love them, but really wish they were there more" she said and looked down.

"You want a mum and dad that are there all the time don't you, I know how that is" said Calleigh.

"I do and you do" said Eva surprised.

"I do, my father was I mean is an alcoholic and so was my mum so our house wasn't the best to grow up in when they drank" she said.

"Is Rick here to?" asked Eva to change the subject.

"He's at work, but I can probably take you over there if you want to see him" said Calleigh.

"I really do, I wanna show him Rosie" said Eva excited.

"I just have to put this away, give me a second" said Calleigh and went into her office and gave a short message to her co-workers before they left.

Calleigh entered the office building where IAB worked, walked up to the reception and said: Hey is Rick in.

"Should be ma'am, just walk right in" said the receptionist and smiled at Calleigh.

Calleigh walked further in, knocked on Rick's door and said: You bizzy hon.

"A little why?" he asked when he saw her pop her head in.

"You got a visitor that would like to see you" she said and smiled at him.

"Come in, but you can't stay to long" he said with a sigh and Calleigh and Eva went inside.

"Hey Rick, you gotto see my new pet" said Eva excited, walked up to him and showed him the turtle.

"Very cute, so why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"Not very fun" she said and looked down.

"Oh really" he said and lifted her up on his lap.

"You got like the nicest view" she said and looked out of the windows behind his desk, they went from floor to ceiling and the view was over the city and the ocean.

"I know little one, so really why are you skipping?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"The other kids aren't very nice and I don't wanna be there with them" she said.

"But Eva don't you want to learn stuff?" he asked.

"I do, like school, just not them other kids" she said as she looked out of the window.

"Hmmm" he said and looked at Calleigh, she was sitting in the chair opposite of his desk looking back, she looked tired.

Eva looked out over his office, it consisted of the desk, the two cheers, two book shelves, a black leather coach and a table, she wrinkled her nose and said: Your office is boring.

"Oh really is that so" said Rick.

"Yeah you need more colors here" said Eva.

"And what do you suppose I do with that" said Rick a bit amused.

"I can fix that, but I need a couple of days" she said excited.

"I'll make you a deal, if you don't skip school anymore, I'll let you decorate the office" he said and smiled at her.

"Deal, oh this should be fun, but I gotto go home, Rosie needs to be feed" said Eva.

"I'll take you, see you later colt" said Calleigh and gave Rick a soft kiss before they left.

"So Rick is having a little girl decorate his office, whatever for?" said Natalia shocked when Calleigh stopped by the crime lab a little bit later.

"Since Eva said it was boring there" said Calleigh and smiled.

"And he cares what a little girl think" said Natalia.

"He sure does, he likes Eva and Andy and he's very I dunno fatherly around them" she said honest.

"Calleigh you are aware of those aren't your children" said Natalia.

"I know, but if it we can make them happy for just a little wile it would be worth it, I mean she seemed a bit sad about her parents and stuff, so why not let her have some fun" said Calleigh.

"And Rick are just going to let her decorate however she want, everyone will laugh" said Natalia.

"I don't think he really cares that they will as long as she's happy" said Calleigh.

"Imagine that Rick Stetler human" said Natalia in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh go to hell" said Calleigh angrily and left.

It was the next day and Rick was watching Eva working on something by the table in his office when she looked up and asked: I can put anything in here right?

"Anything you like princess" he said and smiled at her.

She blushed and said: I may need some money to do that.

"Just tell me what you need and I will give that to you" he said.

"I need to check around a little but I'll let you know" she said and continued with what she was doing.

Stetler looked at the little girl and smiled, it was something right about that picture, but he felt bad about the situation her parents put her in.

"Rick have you" his college Ben stopped when he saw the little girl and raised his brows at Rick,

"Have I what?" Rick asked.

"Since when did you start to have children in your office?" Ben asked.

"Nunna your business, now what do you want?" said Rick in a warning tone.

"The last case, are you coming along to shut the lab?" Ben asked.

"No, I have company" said Rick.

"You can go uncle Rick, I can be alone for a little bit" said Eva.

"No I can't leave you alone, you're too young" he said.

"Mummy and daddy do it all the time, it's ok" she said.

"No princess it's not, can you manage alone Ben" he said.

"I guess, since when did you become such a softie, the girl of yours is changing you \to much" said Ben and left.

Rick looked down and sighed when he heard Eva say: Don't worry it will be ok.

He just shook his head and continued to work.

"You stupid woman" said Rick one he came inside Calleigh's apartment the same evening.

"Sorry what?" she said shocked wondering why he was upset.

"It's all your fault" he said and raised his hand to hit her when she said: Rick don't.

He slowly let it sink down and huffed before he went into the bedroom, slammed the door and locked it. From inside she could hear him cry.

"Rick, honey what is wrong?" Calleigh asked concerned through the door.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it" he snarled at her.

"Rick, please" she said leaning her head against the door.

"No" he said.

"I'm getting in there if I so have to take the door apart to get in" she said.

"Can't you just leave me alone" he said.

"No, not when you're in trouble I can't, now open the door and let me in for hell" she said a bit annoyed.

Rick opened and she said: Now what's wrong honey?

"Nothing" he said.

"Don't you lie to me, now tell me" she said, sat down next to him and stroke his check gently.

"It's the guys at work, they are teasing me" said Rick sadly.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because of you" he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"They say I'm a softie" he said annoyed.

"They do, you poor thing" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"Yeah didn't look to good I had a kid in my office" he said and looked away.

"Well soon you'll have a baby there" said Calleigh.

"Not helping" he snapped at her.

"Sorry, but it's true and I though you wanted children" she said.

"I do, but I don't wanna be called a softie, that's so girly" he said.

"I don't think you are very girly" she said and nibbled a bit on his neck.

"Well you're not a guy" he said.

"So what are you going to do to restore your honour then" she said with a sigh.

"Need something cool, I need to talk to Eva, any idea where she lives" he said.

"No" said Calleigh.

"That's just bloody fantastic, why did I ever get involved with you" he snarled.

"Would you calm down" she said calmly.

"No I won't" he said and before she could react he had managed to get her down on the bed, gotten on top of her and held her down.

"Yeah this is the right way of solving this" she said a bit annoyed.

Rick got of her and turned his back on her with a huff.

"Rick would you stop being like this" said Calleigh and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How do you expect me to react then, people are terrified of you even if you stopped working at the lab you're still bulletgirl, I'm softie Rick, not fun" he said.

"No you're not, as a matter of fact I think you are very hard" she said.

"Very funny, not in the mood" he said.

"I would say otherwise" she said and nibbled on his neck.

"Would you stop that" he said annoyed.

"Nah" she said and kept going until he started to growl and turned and gave her a long deep kiss.

"Take me please" she said and looked into his brown eyes.

He didn't reply, he just started to kiss her neck while he removed her top and slowly moved down to her breasts while she moaned softly. Rick stopped a moment and looked into her lust filled, emerald eyes as she arced a bit beneath him and smiled. Calleigh smiled back and Rick started to kiss her belly gently to make her moan even more.

"Rick what is taking you so long" she purred at him.

"Oh sorry" he said and got undresses and got inside her, as he lay on top of her, his hardness surrounded by her silky softness he thought of how lucky he was to have her and a tear fell from his eye down on her check.

"I know colt, it's ok, just go on I need you" she said and let a hand go up and stroke his hair.

Rick started to work his way into her gently while she moaned out and let her nails sink into his back while he kept on going until they cum with wild screams of pleasure.

He slowly retracted and let her get on top of him, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not a softie" she said and gave him a soft kiss before she closed her eyes.

"How did get caught in your web and become so lost in everything about you that I forgot who I am" he thought before he fell a sleep.

When Calleigh wake up it was late night and Rick was gone, she sighed and picked up the phone to call him, but only got the machine so she put it aside.

Why did he have to be so difficult, she huffed and get dressed before she found her car keys and left to go over to see if he was at his place.

A moment later she opened the door to his house and yelled: Rick you here?

But there was no answer, so she started to look around for him instead. After going through every room on both floors she concluded in that he was not there at all.

Calleigh sighed and sat down on his bed to try to figure out where he could be since it wasn't like him to run of like that without telling her where he went.

At that moment she felt the baby kicking and said: I know little one, he will come back, he just have to I dunno, or at least I hope he does.

Calleigh lay down in his bed and hugged his pillow tightly while her tears slowly started to fall and she thought "Rick where are you, I need you".

She slowly closed her eyes and fell a sleep hoping he would come back during the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Down at the local pub Rick was sitting at the counter with a beer when Horatio walked up to him and said: Trouble with Calleigh?

"More like trouble at work because of Calleigh, they are calling me a softie" he said and took a sip of his beer.

"You a soft, if it's any comfort they are calling me an asshole" said Horatio with sigh as he ordered a beer.

"You why?" said Rick surprised.

"Been a bit over the top after Calleigh quit" he admitted.

"I see, you can't work without her" said Rick.

"Not really no, but as long as she's happy where she is" he stopped.

"She is with the baby, with the children and her job" he said with a sigh.

"You not happy with her" said Horatio surprised.

"I am, just don't like being called a softie" said Rick.

"That I can't imagine and therefore you left her alone" said Horatio.

"I'm going back, what about you then" said Rick.

"Lone wolf" said Horatio with a sigh.

"Well I better get home can't leave a pregnant lady alone, she can give me hell for it" he said with a sigh and paid the tab.

"See you around" said Horatio as he watched Rick leave.

Rick stumbled in the door and up the stairs to his bedroom and managed to wake up Calleigh.

"Rick don't tell me you got drunk" she said with a sigh.

"Maybe just a little" he admitted and looked at her.

"You had to drink" she said with another sigh.

"It's a guy thing, speaking of run into Horatio at the bar" he said.

"I see and that I was worried when I didn't find you didn't matter at all" she said.

"Expected to be back before you woke up" he said.

"Next time leave a note" she replied annoyed.

"So wanna have some fun?" he asked.

"No I wanna sleep" she said.

"Oh come on just a little fun" he said and got into the bed.

"Stop it I don't want to" she said and turned away.

"We always do as you want and I'm sick of it" he said and pressed his lips hardly against his and forced his way into her mouth.

She broke free and said: Rick stop it, please, I'm to tired.

"No I wanna do it now" he said and tore he cover of and started going at her neck.

"STOP" she screamed out, but he just held her down and kept going.

"I really don't, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh" she let out as she gave in when he hit just the right spot and kept going on it to soften her up.

"Rick ohhh a little lower, but please don't get inside me, do it on me" she said.

"You sure" he said.

"Yes let me seeeeeeeeeee you" she moaned loudly.

Rick raised before her as she let her hand slide down to her diamond and rub it hardly while she watched him drag his hardness back and forth in front of her.

"Leeeeet me seeee you cum" she moaned and as she cum in front of him, he let the white fluid spill on her breasts and belly with a loud roar.

"That's my wild beast, can I please sleep now" she said with a yawn.

"You can" he said.

"Hold me" she said and turned her back on him and he crept close hold her tight and whispered: I love you.

"Mhm, I love you to" she said as she slowly drifted away in his arms with his head resting on his shoulder.

Rick got woken up early the next morning by Calleigh kissing his next and said: Umf to early.

"Oh no you don't, I had to go along with you last night, so now you better go along with me" she said with a giggle and kept on going.

"Ok, ok I'm up" he said as he gave her a long deep kiss.

"I can feel that, mind if I tie you down a little" she said with a smile.

"Not as long as you untie me after" he said with sigh as he let her handcuff him to his bed.

Calleigh just smiled as she started to bite his neck roughly to get him to growl, after listening to his growls a bit longer she went down to his chest and continued there.

"Calliiiiiii please I can't wait any loooooonger" he let out.

"I know" she said with a giggle and got on top of him and started to ride him faster and faster until he cum with a loud roar. Calleigh got of and untied him.

"So feel like being tied up" he said and smiled at her.

"To tired, but if you want to you can salute me like you did last night, since I really like when you do that and also when you bite me a little" she said with a sigh.

"As you wish my lady" he said and started to bite on her neck, but not to roughly before he went a bit further down to her breasts when she said: Can you bit a bite harder on my neck first.

He locked shocked at her, but did as she asked as she moaned louder, he went down to her breast again and she screamed out, but when he was about to bite her belly she said: Not there, everywhere, but not there.

Rick looked at her and said: Ok I won't harm her.

"How do you know it's a girl?" she asked.

"Just do" he said and kissed her belly gently before he went down to her diamond and started to suck on it. Calleigh let out a scream and pushed him closer to it.

Rick gasped, but kept going until she cum and he swallowed her sweet juices.

He looked up at her, she smiled and said: Sorry I just couldn't help my self.

"I noticed that Ms Duquesne" he said before her went up and kissed her belly gently again.

"So will you salute me?" she asked.

"I will Ms Duquesne" he said, raised in front of her and dragged his hardness until he let the white liquid spill all over her like the night before while he let out a wild roar.

"That's that wild beast of mine again, now come here and give me some sugar and then go and make some coffee while I take a quick shower" she said when they heard the doorbell rang.

"Oh not now, who can that be so early" she said with a huff.

"I dunno, but I better open" he said.

"Give me some sugar first, and if it is for me say I'm in the shower because I can't open like this" she said with a giggle.

Rick bent down and kissed her a little before he went to open while she headed for the bathroom.

Rick opened and gasped when he saw Natalia outside and said: Natalia what are you doing here.

"I came to talk to Calleigh, I assumed she was here since she wasn't at home, so this is where you live" she said.

"It is, how did you find it and do come in, I was just about make coffee in breakfast you're welcome to join us" he said.

"Not that hard, you are listed in all the databases, this place is huge" she said looking around.

"Oh forgot about that, but I guess you have to wait a moment for Calleigh as she just jumped in the shower" said Rick.

"That's ok, so are you guys planning on getting married before or after the baby come?" asked Natalia.

"We haven't decided that yet" he said honest.

"So are you going to live here or at her place?" she asked.

"Haven't decided that either, but I guess we can build a nursery both places since both have a spare room. I like it better at her place, but it may be too little when the baby gets older" he said.

"You're really serious about her aren't you" said Natalia.

"Of course I am, I love her and she's carrying my baby why wouldn't I be" he said.

"Because you are bad guy Rick, well at least you used to, now you're more like a softie" she said.

"Not that softie again" he though and said: I'll see if she's ready soon, be right back.

Then he got up and went to look for Calleigh.

Rick knocked on the bathroom door and entered as Calleigh got out of the shower and asked: Who was it?

"Your friend Natalia and she's calling me a softy to" he said annoyed.

"Oh would you give it a rest, it's not the end of the world" she said and looked at him.

"To me it is and Eva is coming to my office later, it will only make me look bad" he said and looked down.

"Would you stop being such a baby and care what others think, take it like a man and get over it" she said.

"Did you just call me a baby" he snarled.

"You sure whine like one from time to time" she snapped back.

"Jeez that's real nice of you to say, so you can have an of day and be sad but you can't, stupid bitch" he snarled.

"Sorry what was that now" she said shocked.

"You heard me, I support you all the time why can't you do the same" he said angrily and raised his hand.

"Rick don't you dare" she snarled.

"Oh why not, you just accused me of not being a man, well I guess I have to prove that I am then" and before he had thought it trough he had slapped her hardly.

Calleigh gasped and her hand went up to her face as she said: How could you do that, that really hurt.

"Well that was the point now wasn't it" he said.

"Rick, what is with you, why are you acting like this" she said.

"Don't you see you made me a softie" he said and went for her again.

"NOOOOOOO" she screamed out as she protected her face for another hit, but before he got that far he stopped and retracted before he felt to his knees and started to cry.

"Rick, it's ok, really it is" she said and kneeled down next to him and put and arm on his shoulder.

"No it's not, I hit you, Calleigh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" he cried.

"I know you didn't, you were just upset, but you better not do that again" she said and gave him a gentle peck on the check while she stroke his back.

"I promise I won't it's just don't like that they are calling me that" he cried.

"I know colt, I know, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't said what I said, you're not a baby at all, you're just a little lost" she said and kissed him gently again.

"Did I hurt you bad?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm ok, you mostly shocked me" she said, which was true.

"Poor bullet" he said and kissed her neck a little.

"Mmmm" she moaned softly and let him lay her down on the floor while he got on top and let his head rest on her chest.

Calleigh could feel his tears sulking through her shirt while she stroke his hair gently to calm him, when he suddenly said: Why would you be with me in the first place.

"I dunno, you always kinda interested me, it's just something about you and I know you care a great deal about me and that you love me I think at some level you always did, or was it just lust at first" she said calmly.

"I dunno exactly, just hard to forget about you even when you yelled at me I wanted you in one way or another" he said and nudged her head a little.

"Gosh I really want you, but we better get back out to Natalia before she starts to wonder" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Yes we do, don't take to long bullet" he said.

"I won't colt" she said and gave him a soft kiss before he went back out to Natalia and she went to the bedroom to get dressed.

Calleigh came out to Natalia and Rick and said: Honey would you leave us.

"Yes of course, I have to go either way, so are you bringing Eva or am I going to pick her up?" he asked.

"Bringing both Eva and Andy later" she said.

"See you later then bullet" he said and gave her a sot kiss before he left.

"What happened in the bathroom before you came out, he didn't hurt you did he?" asked Natalia concerned as she had heard Calleigh yell.

"No, he just slapped me, no harm done, so what brings you by?" Calleigh replied.

"He slapped you" said Natalia shocked.

"My fault really for getting him upset, but he won't do it again" said Calleigh calmly

"But Calleigh you can't stay with him if he does that, that's abuse and you know that" said Natalia.

"I know what I'm doing, and he loves me, really he does" she said.

"I know, well I just came to apologize for yesterday" said Natalia honest.

"That's ok" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"You are happy with him right" said Natalia.

"Uh huh, but I'm late for work, can we talk more later" said Calleigh a bit distant.

"Of course" said Natalia and looked confused at her.

"I'll walk you out" said Calleigh.

"Are you ok?" asked Natalia concerned.

"Yes, I'm just very late, come on let's go" said Calleigh and they left.

But Calleigh didn't go to work at all, she parked her car by that harbour and walked around the boats, she was confused as to what she didn't know at all, just that she needed to be alone.

"What do I do little one?" she said and stroke her belly gently.

Calleigh took up the phone and called Rick, he answered and said: Hey bullet.

"Hey colt, I have been thinking, or rather I need time to think, or time on my own, I need space" she said.

"What are you saying, is this because of this morning, I really went to far I know that, it was a low thing of me to do, but please don't say you're breaking up with me, I love you Calleigh, and I'm sorry" he said honestly.

"No it's not that or you, it's me, I uhm I dunno, and I please, just for a week, don't call me or anything, one week is all I ask, I won't break up with you I promise" she said.

"I call you in one week then" he said.

"Promise you will and than you won't be with anyone during that time" she said.

"I promise and I won't" he said.

"I love you Rick" she said.

"I love you to Ms Duquesne" he said.

"I have to" she said and hung up before she walked down to the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

One week later Rick was in his office, he was thinking about Calleigh when Ben came in and said: Rick you can't go on like this, really, you're depressing.

"But I want her and I know she wants me, how long has it been now?" said Rick since he had lost the count on days, and minutes he had thinking about and missing Calleigh.

"It has been a week, would you get over it" said Ben.

"A week really, then I can call her" said Rick excited and picked up the phone and dialled her number.

"Umf" he heard tiredly in the other end.

"Calleigh sweetheart are you ok?" asked Rick concerned.

"I been missing you other than that, I'm fine" she said tiredly.

"You gotto come and see my new office, it's so cool" he said excited.

"It's done, what does it look like?" she asked curiously.

"Come over and have a look, I bet you will like it" he said happily.

"I will if you just let me get dressed" she said with a yawn.

"Cool I can't wait to see you beautiful" he said excited.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes, see you soon colt" she said and hung up.

"Ok close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise" said Rick when he meet Calleigh by the elevator.

"Ok" she said and closed her eyes and took his hand.

"You gotten bigger" he said.

"Yeah little one is growing you know" she said with a giggle.

"Gosh I missed you so much, so what have you doing all week" he said.

"Working and thinking about you, you know we really should build a nursery" she said.

"I know, ok open them" he said.

"But Rick, how?" she said shocked and looked around.

"Been paining all week that's how" he said.

"But your other bookshelf where did it go?" she asked confused as it now were only one bookshelf, he had now placed it behind the desk.

"Don't need it, don't read them anyway" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah you're smart enough as it is, but pink walls, that's a little girly ain't it" she said.

"Not when I got the picture of us inside that heart over the coach" he said.

"And my little ponies and hello kitty on the other walls, and bean bag chairs whatever are you going to do with them" she said.

"They are fun and very good to sit in" he said and smiled.

"And you keep the old coach and the table, but you gotten a TV set and Nintendo whatever for?" she asked.

"Well got two kids visiting all the time so I had to, how do you like the collection of stuffed animals" he said and pointed at the ones that was all over the floor.

"Very cool and you gotten toy cars to, this is really a children's office, you sure you're ok with this" she said.

"I am and when we got the little girl I will even put a crib in here so she can come with daddy to work" he said.

"I love you so much" she said and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you to, so can I take you out for breakfast or have you eaten already" he said.

"Not yet and you can, I'm very hungry" she said.

"I know you are, come on then" he said and placed his hand around her waist as they left the office.

Rick watched Calleigh eat, she almost was an animal that had been starving for the longest time and couldn't get enough it was fascinating.

"Rick aren't you hungry" she said since he hadn't touched his food at all.

"Oh sorry just been watching you, you are really fascinating you know that" he said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I dunno just like you haven't been eating in a very long time" he said.

"I haven't" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"Well when we were apart I stopped to eat because I dunno, missed you and I wasn't hungry, just worked" she said.

"You didn't eat?" he asked shocked.

"No, I couldn't bring my self to it and hardly sleep, I missed you so" she said.

"But Calleigh really you should have been eating" he said.

"I couldn't, it just didn't feel right without you there, I was lonely, Rick something is wrong, I don't feel so good" she suddenly said since the room they were in suddenly become very fuzzy and it was spinning.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Rick I'm scared I can't see clearly" she said, her voice was shaking.

"Calleigh look at me, what do you mean" he said when he looked into her scared eyes.

"Tired, everything, it's of focused, scared" she managed to get out, before she fell of the chair and passed out.

"Oh dear God" he though as he got over to her and called an ambulance.

Rick walked up and down the hospital corridors sick with worry when the doctor came out and said: Are you her husband?

"Fiancé, how is she, what is wrong?" asked Rick concerned.

"She was very dehydrated, her body was exhausted and she hadn't eaten enough" said the doctor.

"The baby, is it ok, or did we?" Rick stopped, it was to hard to say.

"The baby is fine, it was a close call, but I though you knew she needed to eat and sleep, as the father I would assume you made sure of this" said the doctor.

"We have been apart for a week, she said she needed time, I didn't know about her condition" said Rick and looked down regretting he didn't call her to check up on her.

"Well form now on you better take better care of her" said the doctor in a warning tone.

"I will, can I see her?" asked Rick.

The doctor nodded and showed Rick to Calleigh's room where he went inside and sat down by her bed.

Rick watched her, her eyes were closed and hr chest was moving slowly up and down as she was sleeping, she looked so peaceful.

Rick slowly got undressed and crept into bed with her and held her as closely as he could when she mumbled: I love you colt.

"And I love you to bullet" he said and gave her a peck on the check before he closed his eyes and drifted of with her.

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and saw Rick, he was holding her hardly and was sound a sleep. Then she looked a round and quickly concluded that she was in the hospital.

She gently stroke Rick's soft brown hair and he let out a grunt in his sleep.

Calleigh smiled at him, he was a bit cute sleeping like that and she had really missed him so much the last week, but she had needed time to think.

She had thought about how he hit her, it didn't really scare her, but still he shouldn't have done so and she also wondered if he would do so again and hurt her and the baby, in her heart she knew he wouldn't, but still there was something that bothered her.

She though about her father, how he had disappointed her time after time, about his beatings and again she looked down at her sleeping man and let her fingers gently caress his hair.

She had also thought about what Horatio had told her, but she knew that would never happen because of how she felt towards Rick, but she would consider to go back to the crime lab since she missed it or maybe work part time there and at her range.

Rick let out a sigh and turned so his back was facing her, Calleigh smiled to her self and got close to him, hold him tightly and let her head rest against his back and let her lips kiss it a bit before she let her head rest against it again.

Rick let out some more sighs in his sleep, but didn't wake up, so she guessed he probably was as tired as she was so she just closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Rick slowly opened his eyes and felt Calleigh holding him more tightly than ever before and smiled to him self.

"Calleigh" he said, his voice was still a bit husky since he just had woken up.

"Mhm" she replied with a little yawn.

"You can loosen your grip you know, I'm not going anywhere bullet" he said.

"I know colt, but I just need to feel you" she said and kissed his back gently.

"Missed me that much" he said and tried to turn, but couldn't because of the way she was holding him.

"I did miss you so much I though I was falling apart, yet I couldn't bring my self to call you, and now I wanna be with you, promise we will always be together Rick" she said and kissed his shoulder gently.

"Until death do us part" he said, removed her hand and kissed it gently before he let it go again.

Calleigh let it find it's way down to his boxers and said: You're up for sure aren't you.

"I am, but while we're in on the subject when do you want to get married?" he asked.

"Uhm I'm getting big real soon and I want my figure back first so I can look really great in a wedding dress" she said thoughtfully.

"You will look beautiful in a dress with a big belly to you know" he said as he left out a little growl as her hand slid into his boxer in search of his erected tool.

"Why thank you, but really want my figure back if you don't mind" she said and let her hand play with his tool while she kissed his shoulder a little.

"Nooooooo, I don't mind, just saying because to me you are beautiful no matter how you look" he said.

Just for that Calleigh nibbled a bit in her shoulder blade while he cum with a heavy sigh before he closed his eyes and said: Thank you bullet, but really you didn't need to do that.

"I know, I just felt like it" she said and moved a bit upwards so she could kiss his neck.

He let out a little growl and placed his hand over hers and yawned, she let out a sigh and asked: Are you tired?

"A little" he said.

"You should sleep, I'll look out for you colt" she said while he slowly drifted of.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

It was a few days later when Ben came over to the crime lab where he stumbled over Natalia, she looked at him and said: Ben what are you doing here, are you here to close down the lab?

"No, but really we should since it sure is a mess" said Ben in a firm tone.

"It is, after Calleigh quit everything have been falling apart, so what brings you here then?" she asked.

"Well Rick isn't working so I thought I stop by to hear if you wanted to have lunch with me" he said and looked down.

"Why not, and why isn't Rick working" she said surprised.

"Since Calleigh got really sick and she got put in the hospital and now he's tending to her day and night, it's sweet really" he said.

"You don't really think that do you Ben" said Natalia and put and arm on his.

"No I find it pathetic to be that much in love with a girl that you forget everything else" he said.

"That's what I thought" she said with a giggle and gave him a peck on the check.

"Yeah men are to be tough and brutal not softies like Rick" he said with a huff.

"I know, that's to sissy for my taste" said Natalia.

"So what are you doing after work?" he asked.

"Having another date with you, but only if you promise to be though and brutal" she said with a giggle.

"Always I better head back, someone better run the joint since Rick isn't there" he said.

"See you later then" she said and smiled at him.

Ben bent his head and kissed her roughly before he said: See you later Ms Boa Vista.

She nodded and watched him leave when she heard Eric say: What are you doing with that IAB guy.

"Nothing" she said.

"I just saw you kiss, are you dating?" Eric asked.

"What's it to you?" she replied as she walked back into the DNA lab.

"Just don't see why you girls like the bad guys, first Calleigh, now you" he said.

Natalia didn't replay as she saw no desire nor need to do so.

"Hey Nat, can I talk to you for a sec?" she heard Ryan ask.

"Sure Eric will you excuse us" she said.

Eric just looked at them and left and Ryan asked: So you're really dating Ben?

"I am, why?" she replied.

"Cause if you weren't never mind" he said and looked down.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing forget I said anything" she said.

"Ryan" she said and looked at him.

"Wouldn't go either way" he said with a sigh and left.

"He loves you, you know" she heard Valera say.

"What, are you serious" said Natalia shocked.

"Yes, and I think he would be better than Ben" said Valera honest.

"I dunno, Ben is cooler" said Natalia.

"But Ryan he's so sweet and everything" said Valera.

"He's way to young" said Natalia.

"Age doesn't matter" said Valera.

"Then you date him, cause I'm not, and now I have to go, because I have to get back to the crime scene, any idea where Horatio is?" she said.

"Probably at a bar or something, really we need a new boss" said Valera.

"Yeah I know, you think Calleigh would do it?" she asked.

"No idea, but if Rick had to shut down the lab it's a chance she might say yes" said Valera with a sigh.

"I'll talk to her later, see you" she said and left.

"I have no chance do I" said Ryan sadly.

"She'll snap out of it I'm sure" said Valera.

"I dunno, I better get back to the firearms lab" he said sadly and left.

It was around 4PM when Natalia rang on Rick's doorbell, she looked at the young girl that opened and asked: Is Calleigh and Rick here?

"Uncle Rick someone is asking for you should I let her in?" Eva yelled into the house.

"What does she looked like?" Natalia heard Rick yell from inside.

"Uhm she's Calleigh's age I think, dark hair, brown eyes and she looks a bit confused" Eva yelled.

"Let her in" Rick yelled.

"Ok come on in, they are in the living room" said Eva and disappeared to a room down the hall.

Natalia walked into the living room where she found Rick and Calleigh playing chess and asked: Since when did you start to have children hanging around here?

"Oh she and her brother are having problem at home so they like to hang out here instead of being home alone, I told you about this, Rick your move" said Calleigh.

"And their parents don't mind?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh looked down and Natalia said: How could you not tell them Calleigh, they must be sick of worry?

"They probably don't even know they are gone" said Calleigh as Rick made his move before he placed his hand on top of hers for comfort.

"But Calleigh" said Natalia.

"I will do it" she said honestly.

"Uncle Rick we're done with our homework can we please watch TV?" asked Andy hopefully.

"I rather you go out in the garden and play since it's such a nice weather" he said.

"Ok, come on Eva" he said happily.

"And don't wander of to the beach, I don't want you to get lost" Calleigh added, the children nodded and went outside.

"You two make great parents but that was not the reason I came here" said Natalia.

"Oh really what is wrong" said Rick.

"Can you please shut down the lab because it's not going, I mean Horatio is who really knows where he is, at a bar or something I bet, and me, Eric, Valera and Ryan are working way to much. I'm so tired, really, we need to shut down so we can catch a break and we need a new boss" she said and looked at Calleigh.

Calleigh looked at Natalia she looked really tired and said: You really dunno where Horatio is.

"No he don't care about the lab anymore, please Rick" she begged.

"Ok I will, who will be the new boss I can't say, but I will look at it tomorrow and if it's as bad as you say then I'm shutting it down" he said in a serious tone.

"Thank you" said Natalia.

"But tell me who is in firearms?" Calleigh asked.

"Ryan is" said Natalia.

"Are you serious" said Calleigh shocked.

"Yes, and he's not all bad" said Natalia.

"That won't do" said Calleigh.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow Rick" she said and got up and headed for the door hoping that things would change.

The next morning Calleigh drove over to talk to Andy and Eva's parents, she parked the car, got out and walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

A woman opened looked at her and said: Who are you?

"Calleigh" said Calleigh and looked at her, she looked tired and to be under some kind of influence.

"What do you want?" the woman asked annoyed to be interrupted.

"To talk to you about Eva and Andy" said Calleigh.

"What have those stupid kids done now?" the woman asked.

"Nothing and they are not stupid, in fact they are very bright" said Calleigh.

"A pain is what they are" said the woman.

"No they are not, they are adorable little angels" said Calleigh.

"Well you don't have to deal with them as much as I do, them and their bloody animals" said the woman annoyed.

"Well that's why I'm here, I wanto ask if I could adopt them with your and your husbands consent of course" said Calleigh.

"It's fine by me and I would guess it would be for my husband to, now if you would excuse me" said the woman and went inside.

Calleigh felt badly since she know that the woman would probably regret it when she came out of the state she was in, but on the other hand the children deserved better than this. She sighed got in the car and drove over to the crime lab to see how Rick was doing.

Rick was walking around inside the lab noticing it was as bad as Natalia had said and Horatio was nowhere to be found.

He looked at Ben and two of his other colleges and said: We are shutting this down now.

"But what will happen with us, I mean I need the work" said Ryan and looked down.

"We will take care of it, but right now this lab is closing" said Rick in a firm tone as Calleigh walked in, looked around and said: What did he do with the lab, and my firearms lab, it's all, Rick I can't watch this, it's.

Tears were falling from her eyes, how could Horatio let it go this far everything was a mess and nothing was like it used to, it was devastating.

"Ben, Rick, we have to fix this, the people of Miami deserve better" she said in a firm tone when she had gathered her self a little.

They nodded and Rick said: Everyone finish what you are doing because this lab is closing now.

Everyone looked at him, but not shocked and did as they were told, fastly closed up what they were doing and left.

As Calleigh looked at the empty lab and her tears were falling Horatio walked in and asked: Rick, Calleigh what are you doing here?

"Closing down this lab, you took it too far, you wrecked it, you wrecked my lab, how could you do that" Calleigh yelled at him.

"Your lab, last I checked I was boss here" he yelled back.

"And what a poorly job you did, you stupid, stupid man" Calleigh yelled.

"Why do you even care, you left" he said silently.

"Because the people that work here are my friends and they deserve better, the city of Miami deserve better, you should be ashamed of your self Horatio Caine, come on boys lets go" she said and started to walk towards the door.

"Just as you know Caine you are not getting this lab back" Rick said as they walked pass him.

Horatio took one last look at the empty lab knowing that Calleigh was right before he left.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

About two months later.

Text: Natalia we have crime scene outside the Palms, where are you? Calleigh. End text.

Text: Sorry overslept I'm on my way now, will be there is about 5 minutes, oh did you catch the movie I told you was on TV last night. Natalia. End Text.

Text: Overslept and five minutes away, now who were you with last night because I know you can't be at your house. I did, Rick was a bit annoyed that he couldn't watch football, but I made it up for him later on, he was still far gone when I left, yawn. Cal. End Text.

Text: I was not on my house, won't tell you where I was, but I had a wonderful time. You wore him out again, you two are worse than two teenagers. How do you do it when you're that pregnant. Nat. End Text.

Text: Oh I have my ways, but now tell me who you were with?? Cal. End Text.

Text: Will not, and I see your car. End Text.

Text: Eric, would you take a look at the tapes from the crime scene, left them in the AV lab. Cal. End Text.

Text: Jeez more tapes, I already has the one from the other crime scene sigh, but ok. Eric. End Text.

Text: Ryan, I need you to go out to another crime scene down by the beach, it's a strangulation and call Eric if you are stuck, I need to take this one back to the post. Cal. End Text.

Text: Calleigh do you have some time today need to talk to you. Kyle. End Text.

Text: Bullet are you picking up the children after school, have a late meeting. R. End Text.

Text: Kyle stop by around 1 PM got my lunch break the so I have a little time. C. End text.

Text: Calleigh can I stay with you and Rick this weekend cause mum is gonna be out of town and I really don't wanna be alone in the house. Maddie. End Text.

Text: Late meeting again Rick, I tell you if those are related to something other than work I'll……. Cal. End Text.

Text: Maddie of course you're welcome to stay, but wouldn't you rather stay with your uncle Horatio or aunt Julia? Cal. End Text.

Text: No, cause aunt Julia is outta town to and uncle H I don't really like him anymore, he's just a jerk all the time, thanks and see you after school Friday. Maddie. End Text.

Text: Of course is only work, I would never cheat on you beautiful, I just love you to much. Rick. End Text.

Text: Umf Calleigh. End Text.

Text: Bullet. End Text.

Text: Colt I'm serious, I see the way you look at other wimen, and when we have sex even though you seem to like it it's like I dunno, don't I do it for you anymore. End Text.

It was around 1Pm and Calleigh had still not heard anything from Rick when it was a knock on the door, she sighed and said: Enter.

"Hey Cal, how are you?" Kyle asked polite as he sat down on the chair opposite her desk.

"I'm ok, so what can I do for you?" she replied with a sigh.

"Rick's giving you a hard time isn't he, either way it's dad, you gotta talk to him" said Kyle.

"A little, what have he done now" said Calleigh.

"He's not doing anything, the guy just sits at home and does nothing but drink and look into the air, mum tried talking to him, but it lead nowhere" said Kyle.

"And why do you think I will" said Calleigh.

"Because you two used to have something, please I need a real dad not the one I got now" said Kyle.

"I'll give it a try, but I can't promise anything" she said.

"Thanks gotto go, I'm gonna meet mum" he said and left.

"I'll walk you down I have to talk to Nat" she said and got up.

"You sure have gotten big" said Kyle.

"I know" she replied with a huff.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, oh while I remember mum is outta town for the weekend can I stay with you and Rick?" he asked.

"Mhm" she as she closed the door and went downstairs.

Horatio gasped in surprise when he saw Calleigh outside his door moments later. She looked at him, he was unshaven, his hair and clothes were a mess, he looked tired and his breath smelled like alcohol.

Calleigh's tears started to fall as he let her in and she asked: Handsome did I drive you to this?

"Maybe at first, now it's just me" he said and sat down on the coach.

"Horatio you gotto stop this, really this isn't you" she said.

"I know, but I can't, it's to late" he said and looked away.

"Really it isn't" she said.

"It's no use, noone really needs me, you and Natalia run the lab perfectly, Kyle has you and Julia and Rick umf, and I got really noone and I got my self to blame" he said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about of course Kyle needs you and if you shape up you can get your lab back, I mean I got two jobs it's very fulfilling, but it's also wearing me out and I also got a man and a household to take care of" she said and let her hand rest on his thigh.

"You sure know how to keep bizzy" he said, turned his head and looked right into her green eyes.

"I do" she said honest and looked back into his blue.

"Are you still happy with Rick?" he asked.

"I am" she said.

"No problems with him at all?" he asked.

"Which relationship is without complications" she replied.

"So there is trouble at the Stetler house" he said triumphant.

"If there was it's between me and him it has nothing to do with you and I will not discuss that" she said and bit annoyed.

"Why so defensive" said Horatio calmly.

"Because you are trying to speak badly of him and I won't do that" she snapped.

"Hmmmm" he said and looked down at her hand that was still on his thigh.

"I have to go, I have to get back to work and then pick up the children from school" she said.

"Since when did you have children" said Horatio surprised.

"Rick and I adopted Eva, Andy and there animals to give them something better than what they had" she said.

"Hmmmm" he said.

"Well I have to go and get you self together" she said.

"Don't see the point" he said.

"For Kyle for your lab and for, just do it" she demanded annoyed.

"You were going to say for you weren't you" he said.

"I was not" she said and got up in a hurry.

"I will, but only for you" he said.

She huffed and left to get back to work.

But Calleigh was not in the mood at all to get home so instead she went over to Rick's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in" she heard from inside, entered and said: Why didn't you replay on my text earlier.

"Because my phone went dead as I was about to open it" he said and threw it over so she could see if she didn't take his word for it.

"So do I turn you on?" she asked.

"Of course you do bullet" he said.

"Prove it" she said.

"What do you mean" he said confused and looked at her.

"Take me right here right now like you mean it or I'll walk" she said and looked right at him.

"You can not be serious this is a work place" he said shocked.

"I am death serious so what is it" she said inpatient.

Rick looked at her, she didn't look to happy so he walked over and kissed her hungrily while he pushed her against the wall before he tore of her top while he kissed her neck roughly.

"Soooo you dooooo want me" she let out as she could feel him.

"Of course I do" he said and turned her so she was facing the wall while he removed her pants and gasped when she found she was not wearing anything under and asked: When did you stop wearing underwear?

"Oh I do without now and again as I feel freer without now would you not let me wait any looooooooonger" she moaned as he pushed her harder against the wall while he got inside it.

"Now get to work you stallion" she said huskily and she didn't need to tell him twice as he worked his way fastly into her while he growled loudly.

"Haaarder, faaster, oh yeah that's it yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees" she screamed out as she cum right before him.

"Thanks, but really I have to get back to work don't be too late" she said and gave him a soft kiss before she got dressed and left.

That afternoon Calleigh were watching as Kyle, Madison, Eva and Andy were playing monopoly by the dinner table while she was watching TV. She looked at Kyle, he was now seventeen and looked more like Horatio every day, he was so handsome, and she wondered what it would have been like if she was with Horatio instead, then she would be like a stepmother for him, but in a way she already was as Kyle tended to come to her whenever she had problems which confused her. She didn't quit get why he came to her with the problems he couldn't share with his parents, not that she really mind as she had come to have and affection for him. Kyle noticed how she looked at him and smiled at her.

Calleigh quickly looked away and her thoughts went over to Madison, she was now twelve, and she to looked a bit like Horatio, also she for some reason seemed to go to Calleigh after she meet her at the range which Calleigh didn't mind at all as she was such a sweet girl.

Calleigh though of Horatio, how he had been reduced from being so handsome and well it didn't matter to what she saw today all because of her. She though of his quick recovery after being shoot, and even if she was with Eric she had been quit worried about him, why she never managed to figure out, he was after all her boss, and nothing more.

And now it wouldn't matter as she was with Rick, Rick wonderful Rick, after she had hit her that one time, he had had some never so much as raised a hand at her no matter how angry he was. And now they had adopted Eva and Andy and he was so wonderful with them, and this little one inside her, she knew she would be wonderful with it to. And how she loved him in every way even when she fought with him, so why was she still thinking a bit about Horatio.

She startled when her cell beeped as she got a new text and read: Hey bullet I won't be home to late is everything ok? Rick.

She didn't replay, she was to confused to so she said: Kyle will you be in charge for an hour or two, I need to rest.

"Ok" he said without looking up.

Calleigh walked into her bedroom and lay down on Rick's bed, but she didn't think of Rick, she thought about Horatio, how it would be like to kiss him, have his lips caress her body to have his erected penis inside her, it made her let out a soft moan.

Without really noticing it, she for some reason managed to press the key on her cell and dialled Horatio's number while she let out soft moans as she caressed her self thinking of him until she drifted of to sleep.

Horatio didn't really know what to think when he got the call from Calleigh, all he knew that he was aroused and that she needed to hear her voice again so he dialled her number, quickly got her in the other end and said: Why did you just do what you did?

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused as to what he was talking about.

Horatio explained and she said: Gosh you weren't supposed to her that, I must have hit the key buy mistake, I'm so sorry, I feel so embarrassed.

"Well either way you really turned me on" he said honest.

"I did are you really hard?" she asked without knowing why.

"Oh so hard" he said with a heavy sigh.

"Well I think it would be only fair that since you heard me cum I should hear you" she said with a giggle.

"Wanna watch?" he asked.

"How, I don't feel comfortable leaving the children alone" she said, since she didn't.

"Got webcam" he said,

"But mister Caine, ok let me turn on my laptop" she said and did so and clicked on him and said: Now let me see and hear you.

Horatio did as she asked and she without thinking said: I want you.

"You know that won't go, even if I wanted to I won't do that as long as you're with Rick" he said.

"I know and I could never cheat since I love him but I want you" she said again.

"We better hang up and never speak of this again" he said.

"You're right again I'm really sorry" she said and hung up before she went back to sleep, only this time she was dreaming of Rick.

"Ohhhh Rick take me harder" Calleigh moaned out in her sleep, but there was noone in the room, just the black velvet night and the soft, cool wind blowing through the open window and caressing her naked body as she slowly woke up to see the dark night and the silence around her.

"Rick" she whispered, but she knew he was not there, she looked at the blinking numbers on his alarm clock 1 Am, he should be there.

Calleigh got up, but for some reason she felt of, very of, something was wrong, but she somehow managed to get her self into the living room where she found Rick sleeping in front of the TV and said: Rick, wake up I don't feel good, I think I need to go to the hospital.

"Calleigh sweetheart what is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I feel dizzy, my head it's like I can't think clearly, I feel like I have to throw up to, Rick I'm really scared, what if something is wrong with her" Calleigh said her voice was shivering.

"I'm sure she's fine, but just in case we should check it out, come on" he said and helped her to the door and into the car.

At the hospital the doctor stated that Calleigh only had gotten the flu that was going around and that she needed to rest and drink a lot.

When they come home Rick got her to bed and said: You better get some more sleep.

"Will you hold me" she said and looked at him.

"Of course" he said and crept into bed with her and held her closely.

"You make me feel safe do you know that" she said.

"Glad to hear that bullet" he said and kissed her shoulder gently.

"Rick I was wondering about something and please don't flip out" she said.

"What might that be?" he asked.

"If I said I wanted another man in addition to you what would you say?" she asked.

"Are you not happy with me?" he asked surprised.

"I am, it's just I am very confused as I wanto I dunno, don't take this the wrong way since I really love, just it's this other guy I also I think I kinda need to try out" she said silently.

"When you say try out, are you talking sex or more?" he asked.

"I don't know, I kinda wanted to try this guy out just once, and I dunno why since you are fulfilling all of my needs in every way, yet I am confused" she said.

"If I asked you the same what would you say" he replayed not to happy about where this was going.

"I would show you the door" she said in a firm tone.

"Then I would probably do the same" he said and got out of bed.

"Rick, don't leave me" she said scared to be alone.

"Well how did you expect me to react Calleigh, you say you want Horatio in addition to me, his children are here, well son and niece, as much as our children, I would have understood if you had been married or so to the guy at an earlier point, but you haven't, yet you care for those children as they were yours and now you want to sleep with him or have you already" he yelled angrily at her.

"Of course I haven't, so you can say in all honesty that you have no desire for anyone else than me" she said.

"Now it wouldn't really matter if I did because I would never act on it because I'm one hundred percent committed to you" he said as he frustrated started to walk around in the room.

"And if I told you could" she said.

"I wouldn't, don't that ring on your finger mean anything to you cause mine sure do" he yelled at her.

"Of course it does, as I said I haven't slept with anyone other than you" she yelled back at him.

"I surly hope not and that you aren't going to for that matter, because if you are then I'm walking out that door and I'm not coming back" he yelled.

"I won't, I'm sorry Rick, I don't know what came over me, can you please forgive me" she said and looked down feeling very badly about her own behaviour.

"Umf" he said and left the room while she lay down in the bed hogging his pillow tightly while her tears started to fell while she tried to figure out why she was feeling this way all of a sudden.

In the guest room next door Madison and Kyle had heard the whole thing and Kyle said: Funny how they both are sounding like each other.

"It's interesting al right, but do you think she likes Horatio to?" she asked.

"Dunno, but if she does she and Rick will have trouble ahead" said Kyle.

"Speaking of why are you spending so much time here and not with your mum and dad" said Madison.

"Dunno exactly, I guess it's because Calleigh is easy to talk to about everything and Rick is kinda cool, you?" he replied.

"Same thing and besides your dad has not been cool with all the drinking and such lately" she said.

"I know, hope Calleigh managed to talk him out of it" he said.

"Well I would guess since I think he would do everything for her" said Madison with a sigh.

"Yes, but really he should back of, he's messing her up and I don't think she needs that right now, oh listen she's crying" said Kyle sadly.

"I know, we gotto talk to uncle Horatio and tell him to back of" said Madison.

"I think you're right, or else she might end up loosing Rick, not to mention he may go bad and insensitive if he get crushed to" she said.

"Oh he's crying to, but we better get to sleep" said Kyle thoughtfully.

She just nodded as they went back to bed.

Calleigh heard Rick crying from the living room and dragged her self out of bed before she walked out to him, kneeled in front of him and placed her head in the his lap.

Rick placed his hand on top of her head and cried: I really love you my darling bullet.

"I love you to colt, I'm really sorry" she cried as he stroke her hair gently.

"If you want to be with him tell me now" he cried.

"I don't, I only want to be with you" she replied.

"Good because I couldn't bare to loose you, it would hurt to much" he said.

"You never will" she said and slowly closed her eyes and fell a sleep while his tears were dripping on her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

2 MONTHS LATER.

Calleigh were at the lab when it knocked on her door and Horatio came inside. She looked up from her papers and said: Hey handsome what can I help you with.

"Need you to look at this and I though Rick didn't like you calling other boys handsome" he said and smiled at her.

"He don't mind cause he knows my heart belongs with him and he's my colt" she said.

"Yeah I been wondering about that" said Horatio thoughtfully and handed her the papers.

"Why I love him" she said with a giggle.

"Why you call him colt is it because you like guns so much" he said.

"That and because he's like a young stallion" she said with a giggle.

"I regretted I ever asked" he said with a sigh and looked at her, her emerald eyes were sparkling, her checks was rose red and she was as beautiful as ever.

"Oh are you and Julia coming over at the barbeque later this week?" she asked.

"Yes we are, and Kyle is tagging along to, but shouldn't you have had the baby by now?" he asked.

"She'll come when she is good and ready although I hope it's soon" said Calleigh with a sigh and stroke her belly gently.

"Will you take time of?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet" said Calleigh as she noted down what was missing in the report and gave it back when she suddenly felt a sharp pain and gasped.

"Calleigh are you ok?" Horatio asked concerned and looked at her, her face was twisted in pain.

"I think she's ouuuuuch coming now would you help me out in the car ouch" she said as she got up and her water broke.

"You can't drive when your in labour, let me drive you" he said.

"No, I'm fine she's probably gonna take a while and you have to go back to the crime sceeeeeeeeeeene" she screamed out.

"I'll drive you first" he said.

"No, no, really I'm ok, but will you call Rick and have him meet me there" she said and sighed heavily as she started to walk towards the car while she leaned on him.

"Calleigh I really think it's a bad idea" he said.

"You have to go, I'm fine just tell Rick to hurry" she said as she got in and started the car.

Horatio call Rick and said: Rick you gotto get to the hospital because Calleigh is in labour and she wanted you to meet her there, if she gets there that is.

"What do you mean if she gets there" said Rick shocked.

"She insisted on driving her self" said Horatio.

"And you let her are you insane" said Rick shocked.

"You know how she is, she would have flipped out, but I'm sure she will get there fine" said Horatio.

"Horatio she's in labour, have you any idea how dangerous that can be when she drive" said Rick.

"I did something stupid didn't I" Horatio said as he realized what he had done.

"Let us put it this way, if she get hurt in any way I'm coming after you" said Rick and hung up as he wondered which way Calleigh had pick to the hospital so maybe he could catch up.

"Little one please hang on, mummy have toooooooooooooooo get to the hospital ouccccccch" Calleigh screamed out pain as she struggled to keep focused as to where she was driving, but the pain from the contractions made it very hard.

Calleigh screamed out in pain again as the light went red regretting that she had not let Horatio take her. The light turned green as she breathed heavily and drove on as she pain got worse and she could feel sweat running down her forehead.

Calleigh looked around for her cell phone and saw it had fallen down on the floor on the passengers side, she tried to reach it while she had her eyes on the road, but it was out of reach.

She loosened her seat belt and reached for it again go it and got up only to late as the she saw the car flying out of the bridge and into the water. She quickly dialled Rick's number and said: Rick, please hurry………..

As the car keep on sinking she screamed out in pain and fear before it all went black.

A thousand thoughts went through Rick's head as head after he had heard Calleigh's desperate voice in the other end, and it didn't really help that he didn't know where she was.

He tried to call her back up, but only got her voicemail, and cursed. He though a second, called the lab, got Natalia and said: Natalia any chance you can put a trace on Calleigh's cell, she's in labour and I fear she is in great danger as I can't reach her.

"Hang on, oh there good she's in the middle of the ocean" said Natalia shocked.

"In the middle of the ocean, that's just bloody great, just give me the directions and I'll be on my way" he said with sigh.

"Rick you know that she might" Natalia stopped.

"Don't even dare to finish that sentence, that's my girl and my baby they have to" he said as she gave him the directions.

"I hope so, but chances are that they" she stopped again.

"Don't say it I said" he said, his voice was shaking now as he was getting closer and saw where Calleigh's car had run of the bridge.

'Rick are you still there, what is happening?" she asked since he suddenly had went completely quiet.

"She run of the bridge, get someone over here and fast" he said before the phone dropped out of his hand in pure fear knowing the chance for making it trough that was small and in labour even smaller he went out of the car and looked out at the water while his tears started to fall.

Rick watched as the divers went down to try to find Calleigh's car. He watched as they came up one time, then another without results.

Horatio had now joined him and said: It will be okay Rick, they will find her.

Rick watched as Eric came up and shook his head and said: I dunno, she has been under a long time.

"I should never have let her drive" said Horatio with a sigh and looked down thinking that if anything happened to her he would never forgive him self.

"No you shouldn't, why are they taking so long to find her" said Rick as Eric and the divers came up again and talked to each other about something.

Eric smiled and one of the others laughed and the third shook her head and gave Eric a peck on the check before she pointed left, Eric forward and the other right before they went down again while Rick felt he was going crazy while all he could do was to watch.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

In the car Calleigh had woken up and realized she was under water and the car was starting to get filled with water to and that she also was still in labour, she screamed out in pain before she said: I guess it's just me and you little one because you are not going to wait are you.

She screamed out wondering if she was going to break the window or not, but decided it was best so do it, so she found the devise, took a deep breath and let the water poor in before she went up for the air bubble and screamed out of pain again wishing she was at a hospital instead of where she was.

She screamed out and breathed heavily as she removed her pants wondering how the heck she was going to know if it was time to push or not.

She went up for more air before she took a deep breath and started to push as hard as she could while she screamed out in pain.

Calleigh went up for air and said: Would you please hurry cause I'm running out of both air and energy and I need to swim back up with you.

Calleigh went back under and pushed for a little longer until she could see the baby beneath her, quickly cut the cord and swam up and breathed and heard the little girls first screams.

"Hey little one" she said and looked into the baby's brown eyes before she gave her a soft kiss and added: We better get back up, ready to swim little one.

The baby looked confused at her, Calleigh somehow got her pants back on, breathed at bit, swam out of the window and started on her way back up to the surface.

Calleigh held her little the little baby closely as she swam up to the surface, she didn't get how she could be so deep down, but she just kept on swimming, she wanted to get back up to Rick and for her little girl to survive.

When she finally reached the surface she heaved for air and the little girl started to cry.

"I know little one we'll be on the shore really soon" she said and hugged the baby and looked around to see which way was shortest to shore, but all seemed way to far away and she was really tired.

Calleigh looked at the bridge and quickly found her car had gone a long way, in the far distance she could spot some divers, but it was too far to swim, so instead she headed for the beach.

A moment later she walked up on the shore, the baby still crying so she sat down and lead it to her breast so she could feed. The little girl quickly started to feed while Calleigh got her breath back and just relaxed for a moment.

She looked at the bridge again and got up, but since she was to tired to get there she walked up to the road and got a taxi to drive her home, right now she didn't care about anything else than get some rest.

Eric had just found Calleigh's car and now he signalled it to the other two divers who joined him down, after being down they went up and he said: What the hell, she's gone, we need to get someone to get this up.

Then swam back and Eric said: Rick, we got the car, but it was empty only thing

left was the after birth and her things, well purse and such, cause the gun and her badge I guess is on her pants.

"What do you mean she's gone" said Rick annoyed and even more worried as he looked over the ocean, she couldn't possibly had made it to shore, not after given birth.

"She for sure isn't in the car or no where around it" said the female diver.

"You will search every inch of this ocean until you find them you hear" said Rick, his voice was shaking.

"As you wish, we will not rest until we find her, come on" said Eric.

"We need backup" said the other diver tiredly.

"I'll call for it just get back out" said Rick.

The divers nodded and got back out, as Rick turned to Horatio, grabbed his collar pushed him against grabbed and snarled: I may have lost her and it's all because of you, she is the dearest I have and I swear to God if she's harmed in any way.

"Would you relax, she's probably fine" said Horatio not to sure as more divers arrived.

"She had a baby in the car and now she's gone, why couldn't you just have insisted of driving her" Rick said, his voice was shaking as he struggled to keep his tears back.

"Don't you think I regret it and am as worried as you" said Horatio, he had never before seen Rick so broken up about something and it scared him.

"I surly hope so, she's my bullet, and I will not rest before she's found" he said as he let Horatio go and walked a bit further up the bridge so they wouldn't see him cry.

It was midnight when Rick finally returned to his house, they had yet not found Calleigh and now he was tired, sad and even more worried as to her whereabouts.

He had no more tears to cry since he was emotionally exhausted and just wanted to get to bed.

He looked at the door to his, their bedroom and wondered if he would ever see her again. He sighed heavily as he didn't want to go to bed in an empty bed, it made him sad to think that he may never spend another night with her as her body may be resting at sea.

He gasped when a glimmer of light from the hall made it's way into his bed and he saw Calleigh sleeping peacefully one arm around their baby.

He slowly got undressed not to wake her and crept into bed and let his arm rest on top of hers and as he closed his eyes he wondered how she had gotten all the way there.

It was early morning in the Stetler house and everyone was a sleep except the little baby girl, she lay behind her mother and father that were still a sleep.

She somehow managed to drag her self up a bit and slapped Rick to wake him, but he kept on sleeping so she slapped Calleigh instead for no use, so instead she let her tiny hand reach out and grab Rick's nose hardly while she babbled happily.

Rick let out a grunt opened his eyes and said: It's not nice of you to do that little one and it hurts.

The baby just babbled something and let him go again and slapped him instead, Rick smiled amused at her and said: Would you be a good little girl and stop harming your dad.

"Rick" he heard Calleigh mumble in her still sleep.

"Right here bullet, right here" he whispered.

"Tired" she mumbled.

"Just relax, I'm right here to take care of you" he said.

"Mmmmm" she let out and, smiled and drifted up.

"That's your mummy little one, she's the greatest woman in the world, how she managed t get you here I dunno, but she sure is amazing" he said and lifted up the little girl and placed her on his chest. The little girl started to pull his chest chair, but Rick didn't really mind, he was just happy they both were alive.

"So what am I gonna call you then little one, your mum is my bullet, so guess you have to named something that has to do with guns, babybullet, nah that won't do, gunbaby, now not good either, little gun, that's what you are, my little gun" he said and smiled at her, she was drawling all over him.

Rick sighed lifted her up as he got up and said: You are gonna take a shower with daddy little gun.

Moments later Calleigh woke up and noticed her little girl was missing, but she was really to tired to get up so she yelled: Colt you here?

Rick quickly came into the room and said: Bullet you ok?

"Tired, but fine, I'm sorry I didn't call you when I get back yesterday, I was really exhausted and I just fell a sleep" she said with a yawn.

"I could see that, so we got a little girl, what are we gonna call her" he said and smiled proudly at their daughter that were sleeping in his arms.

"Dunno, but giving birth to her really hurt, I'm so sorry Rick, I really needed you and then I was so foolish as to drive my self, luckily I managed to pull through and deliver her and then swim ashore and get home, can you forgive me for being stupid" she said.

"I can, but you really had me going out of my mind with worry" he said with a sigh.

"Again I'm sorry" she said.

"Just promise you'll let me be there when you have the next ones" he said and sat down next to her and stroke her check gently.

"The next ones, Rick we already have three, I'm not about to pop out more" she said shocked.

"But look at my little gun isn't she the cutest you can't say you don't want more of this, look at her brown little eyes and her cute little nose and her hands and feet, yes you are daddy's little gun aren't you" he said excited and looked down at her as she started to scream like crazy.

"Give her to me, she hungry and of course I would like that to only we already have three and our jobs takes a lot of time and effort to" she said with a sigh as the little girl started to suckle on her nipple.

"I know but just" he stopped as he got aroused by looking at Calleigh's naked breast as they had gotten a lot bigger during the pregnancy.

"Just what, Rick would you for once focus on something other then my breasts I'm feeding our daughter and you know I can't have sex for a long time" she said.

"Sorry, where was I, oh yes children, what if we wait a little and then produce another one of these, since I really want at least one more, she's just so tiny and cute" he said with a sigh.

"As long as I don't have to give birth in a car alone" she said with a sigh and added: Are you done little one because I think I have to tend to your daddy's needs to.

The baby ate for a little longer before she retracted and Calleigh went into the nursery next door to put her down for a nap before she came back to Rick and said: I was really scared yesterday you know.

"You what about me then I though I had lost you bout, ohhhhh that feels gooood" he said as she nibbled on his neck.

"Yeah I didn't actually think I was gonna make it to shore, I was really exhausted after giving birth to your little gun" she said and started to bite his chest as she added: You smell so good.

"Don't I always and when the divers said you car was empty I completely fell apart, I was out there to midnight and then I come home to find you in the bed ohhhhhhhhh" he let out.

"I needed rest and as I said before I must simply have fallen a sleep" she said as she continued to bite a bit on his chest before she lay down on the bed and nodded at him.

Rick got up in front of her and let the white fluid spill all over her with a wild roar before her lay down next to her and gave her a soft peck on the check.

"So what are we gonna call her?" he asked.

"No idea to be honest, any suggestions" she said and looked into his brown eyes.

"How about colt" he said.

"Aren't you funny, I'm not naming my daughter after a gun" she said with a giggle.

"Oh come on, I like the name" he said.

"Colt Stetler nah I dunno" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Ok how about Colleen Colt Stetler Duquesne then" he said.

"You want my name in there to" she said.

"Of course, she's yours to, we're not married yet and I like your name Ms Duquesne" he said.

"But colt really" she said.

"Works on me" he said with a chuckle.

"Then Colleen Colt Stetler Duquesne it is" she said.

"You sure" he said.

"Why not, now hold me close colt" she said.

"Of course, guess I have to shower again later then" he joked.

"Oh shut it, I'll make it up to you in the shower if you like" she said and crept close to him and let her head rest against his chest as she slowly drifted of in his arms.

Calleigh and Rick had just gotten out of the shower and now he was drying of her hair while he kissed her neck gently.

"That feels nice, really it does" she said and smiled.

"How did you ever get so soft skin" he said and kissed her shoulder gently.

"Dunno, good genes" she said with a giggle as she reached for her hair brush to comb her hair.

"Mmmm" he said and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"We really should go, we're late for work" she said.

"You are working again already what about Colleen" he said.

"She's spending half the day with me and half the day with her daddy" said Calleigh as they walked over to the nursery and looked down in the crib at the drawling baby.

"She's just so perfect like you" said Rick and kissed her softly.

"I know, I love her so much, ready to go to work little one" said Calleigh and smiled at her daughter who just babbled happily at them as Calleigh lifted her up to change and get her dressed.

"Calleigh you are alive" said Eric shocked when he saw her walking into the lab holding the baby seat.

"Why shouldn't I be" she said as Rick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and hold her closely.

"The car was empty and we couldn't find you" said Eric as Ryan, Horatio and Natalia appeared.

"Well I couldn't stay down there forever now could I and you guys were taking forever" she said with a giggle.

"So this is your little girl" said Eric.

"It is" said Calleigh proudly.

"What's her name then?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Colleen Colt Stetler Duquesne" said Rick.

"You named her after a gun" said Natalia shocked.

"Mhm, seemed fitting, but really I have to work, I'll take her over to you round lunch time colt" she said and gave Rick a kiss before they walked up to the office.

"Amazing" said Horatio shocked.

"To many colt's to keep track on" said Natalia.

"Hopefully we will get more later, I have to go see you later" said Rick and walked towards the door while they others stood looking very much confused.


End file.
